We have received IRB approval to start recruiting patients in July 2018. We started imaging on 11/20/2018. We have already recruited a total of 18 subjects who have undergone one scan (Only FDOPA scan, n=1, only DASB scan, n=1) or two scans (FDOPA and DASB, n= 16) Imaging the dopaminergic system: 1. Group A: 9 patients with HIV infection from Dr Avi Naths All Hands screening cohort. 2. Group B: 0 subjects without HIV infection from Dr Avi Naths All Hands screening cohort AND with at least one co-morbidity 3. Group C: 7 patients without HIV infection from Dr Avi Naths All Hands screening cohort AND without co-morbidities. Imaging of the Serotonin transporter (SERT using 11C-DASB. they will also be recruited from Dr Nath's all hands protocol. 1. Group D: 8 patients with HIV infection from Dr Avi Naths All Hands screening cohort. 2. Group E: 8 patients without HIV infection from Dr Avi Naths All Hands screening cohort. Data analysis: we are currently analyzing the data (operator blinded for group) namely quantifying FDOPA and DASB uptake in the brain of all our subjects. We will proceed with an interim analysis before the end of 2019. We will concentrate on recruiting HIV negative subjects with co-morbidities at this point to have equal numbers in all groups.